Naruto Senju: the Sannin's Son
by Hammy953
Summary: This is the story of Naruto if he wasn't the son of Minato. How will this new reality work out for our favorite blonde, read to find out. Mokuton!Senju Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**First things first I'm sorry about not uploading anything, I've had a lot of shit going on and I've lost the motivation for my first two stories so I deleted them. Anyways now that I've have some time I've decided that I'm going to write a Naruto fic. Now first of all this is a powerful mokuton Naruto fic, and the pairing is NarutoxKushina. Second Minato doesn't exist, the Yondaime was Nawaki because he didn't die, he also had the Doton affinity ever recorded like the Nidaime's Suiton affinity. Third Naruto's parents are Jiraiya and Tsunade, but they think he's dead because when Nawaki sealed the Kyuubi the elders and Danzo lied to them and said that Naruto died in the attack. Fourth Naruto is a freakin genius and knows a few Doton, Suiton, and Mokuton jutsu he stole from the Senju compound. Lastly this isn't one of those Naruto is suddenly badass and awesome fics, he'll have to work his ass off for it. He will get a growth spurt and perfect chakra control but that's about it. So without further ado welcome to Naruto Senju the Sannin's Son.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon Speech"

'Demon/Summon Thought'

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch in training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Now one might wonder what a 12 year old boy would be doing in a place with a name like that. Well despite the fact that he failed his genin test earlier that day his sensei, Mizuki, told him that if could steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and bring it to him that he would pass him. Now Naruto wasn't and idiot, quite the opposite infact, he was a freakin genius and the only reason he's failed so many times is because of the teachers predjudice and the fact that they were swithching his grades with the 'Oh so powerful Uchiha-sama'. So when Mizuki offered him this chance he naturally suspected that he was a traitor and started planning to catch him in the act so he could actually become a genin. Speaking of which the silver haired dumbass just showed up.

"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei, I got the scroll!" Naruto said with a big smile. "Good now give to me quick." Mizuki replied with a smirk. But before he could reply they both heard rustling in a nearby tree and looked over to see the academy instructor Iruka. "Naruto don't give him the scroll." "Don't listen to him just hand it over don't you want to be a genin?"Mizuki said with a sly smile. "Well yeah I do that's kinda why I went along with semi-retarded escapade and went through the trouble of hiding the real scroll and switching it with a fake." Naruto replied while the scroll he was holding poofed away. Mizuki glared at Naruto furiously and pulled out a fuma shuriken. "Well if I can't get the scroll I'll just settle with killing the demon!" he yelled as he threw the huge shuriken. Naruto started to prepare a Doton jutsu to block it but before he could Iruka jumped in the way and took the hit for him. "Well looks like the demon lover saved his master, hey brat you want to know why everyone hates you?"Mizuki said with and evil smirk. "NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled despite the pain he was in. "Uh would it have to do with the fact I'm the Kyuubi host?" Iruka and Mizuki just gave him a dumbfounded look. "How do you know about that Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Tell you later let me take care of Mizuki first." "HAH you take on me, that's freakin laughable!" While Mizuki was rather weak for a chunin Naruto knew he was right. The only way he would be able to win this is if he caught him off guard, but he no doubt recognized the earlier handsigns and has figured out that he knows some non-academy jutsu. In other words he would have to do something completely unexpected to catch him off guard. That left him only one option. "Well let's see you counter this," Naruto said as he went through some handsigns, "Mokuton: Root Ensnarement!" Mizuki and Iruka were both shocked when wooden roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around Mizuki and constricted him as Naruto ran up to him and knocked him out with a sucker punch. "Naruto how the hell can you use mokuton?" "Well I have an idea as to how but lets report to the hokage first ok?" Naruto replied while Iruka just nodded dumbly.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Hiruzen Sarutobi has lived a very unique and strange life. He was taught by the shodaime and nidaime hokages. He was named the sandaime hokage, aswell as the professor and the sandaime kami no shinobi, succeeding both his sensei the shodaime and the Rikuudo Sennin in the title. He also trained the legendary Densetsu no Sannin which consisted of a gambling addict, a mad scientist, and a self-proclaimed super pervert. But never in all his 68 years of life did he ever think he would see someone besides Hashirama Senju naturally possess the mokuton, yet not 15 minutes ago he saw just that in his crystal ball. His surrogate grandson Naruto, who had no surname due to being an orphan, despite being the dead last of his class and failing the exams earlier that day had somehow single handedly broke into the hokage tower unnoticed knocked him outcold with that damned perverted jutsu of his, and led the entire village on a wild goose chase for a fake Scroll of Sealing, so he could catch a traitor red handed so he become a genin. Not only all of that but he has also evidently had the mokuton bloodline and somehow kept it secret for some time now if he actually knew some jutsu for it. It was at this time that said blonde just happened to walk in after he and his academy sensei dropped off Mizuki at T&I and got Iruka some first aid for injuries. Hiruzen decided to take a better look at his surrogate grandson. He had on a pair of black anbu style pants with the ends tucked into a pair of steel toed combat boots that were taped halfway down from his to the top of his boots. He also had on a light grey t shirt and a pair of fingerless black metal plated gloves. His medium length spikey blonde hair was as unruly as ever, and his honey brown eyes were as vibrant as usual. (A.N. his hair is like Minato's and he has Tsunade's eye color)

"Hey jiji how's it goin'?" he asked in a casual tone. "Well seeing as how you caught a traitor, singlehandedly I might add, I would say it's going pretty good for our newest genin."the aged hokage replied while throwing a black Hitai-ate. "You mean I pass and get to be a ninja?" the blonde asked while holding the Hitai-ate excitedly. "Of course but first things first Naruto-kun, where is the scroll?" " Oh that, it's still where you put it I set up the scroll henge with a intermediate seal so that when I dispelled it the real scroll would turn visible again." he said in a nonchalant way. Iruka and the sandaime were dumbfounded, Naruto was supposed to be the deadlast of his class, so how the hell did he manage to pull of an elaborate scheme like that? "Naruto how do you know how to do all of that?" asked Iruka curiously. "Simple I read Fuinjutsu I stole from the library an- OH you mean how come I'm not stupid right?" they both nod. "Yeah well you see I would always study for the tests and stuff in the academy but I would always fail, so one day I got curious because I knew I got the answers right and I broke into the schools records. When I did I found out I had all failing grades but the papers weren't mine." they both gave him a curious look. "So who's were they?" asked Iruka. "Yeah I wondered that as well so I looked through some of the other people in my class's grades. Turns out some asshat switched all of my grades with Sasuke-teme's." the sandaime gave him a hard look. "Naruto are you sure of this?" "Yeah I even brought up the ones that were on my record for comparison, the only thing that was good on mine was the taijutsu and kunai and skuriken throwing because that's all he's good at." the old man thought for a second upon realizing that Naruto was infact a prodigal genius. "I will have to look into this, but putting that away for now I have another question for you." Naruto face turned grim in realization of what he was about to ask. "Naruto-kun, how in Kami-sama's name do you have the mokuton?!" "Well you see like I told sensei, I don't really know but I have a theory. That theory is that I'm somehow related to the Senju clan and the mokuton was a developing bloodline in the shodaime's time and because of that no one inherited it until now because it hadn't settled out yet." this stumped both Iruka and the hokage as those were there thoughts as well, it was then that Iruka asked the other question picking at their minds. "Naruto, how long have you had known about this?" "Since I was 5." the shocked sandaime spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else?" "Because I probably would have been killed for sacrilege due to the 'demon' possessing their most coveted bloodline." the sandaime nodded his head in agreement before speaking again. "Well how did you find out about it and learn those jutsu out of curiosity?" "Well I learned about when I first unlocked my chakra after spying on an academy class doing just that. When I unlocked it the first thing I noticed was that my chakra was a light green instead of the normal blue, and as further proof all the plants in the area started growing hell some new ones even popped up. And as for how I learned the jutsu I broke into the senju compound using some of my blood and learned a few jutsu to defend myself." Not for the first time tonight were the older men shocked but this one was especially shocking considering Naruto had just said that he had the same green chakra that Hashirama Senju had. Hiruzen Sarutobi was not called the professor for nothing he had already formed a guess as to who Naruto's parents were but before he could bring it up he had one more question. "One more thing Naruto-kun, how do you know about the Kyuubi?" "The furball? I met him when I passed out practicing a mokuton jutsu, kinda of asshole if you ask me tried to get me to agree to some kind of deal or something." This worried the old man greatly. "Naruto you must never listen to what the fox says, it's trying to corrupt you." "Well you don't need to worry about that cause he's dead." This was the most shocking part of the night so far. "What do you mean he's dead, it's a giant mass of chakra no man can kill it." Sarutobi asked confused. "Well you see jiji evidently my seal was designed to siphon off its chakra slowly and merge it with mine, but when I activated my mokuton it sped up the process and absorbed it completely within a few years. And considering like you said it was a giant mass of chakra when I absorbed it all it died off completely although I did get a few tricks from absorbing its chakra." "Like what?" asked the now amazed hokage, who was trying to wrap his head around the idea that the boy in front of him had all of the chakra of the strongest bijuu in existence. "Well I got a Katon and Futon affinity out of it so combined with my natural Suiton, Doton, and Raiton affinities and my mokuton I have all 5 main affinities and a sub element, not to mention I can do this awesome chakra cloak thing that lets me use chakra arms." And to prove it he activated his chakra cloak over his right arm, which turned a bright green with strange markings all over it. (A.N. bijuu mode cloak but green you know the one that looks like Minato's coat) "Naruto, that's amazing why you could be one of if the most powerful shinobi to ever live if trained properly!" "Yeah but the thing is I can't do a full body cloak yet and I can't hold the partial cloaks for very long." "Regardless it's still phenomenal." The aged hokage replied and then remembered what he was thinking earlier. "Naruto after everything you've told me tonight I think I might know who your parents are." He said very seriously as Naruto and Iruka looked at him incredulously. "Really who are they, come tell me please!" asked Naruto excitedly. "Well let's not get our hopes up just in case I'm wrong, but I'm going to need some of your blood to be sure, not to mention if I'm right the council will want proof." "Ok take however much you need!" the blonde replied still excited as the old man took a blood sample to be tested the next day. "Now I'll test this tomorrow but I want to make it clear that everything discussed here tonight is an S class secret understood?" with a nod from both he sent them home while he contemplated the results of the night and the fact that naruto could very well be Tsunade and Jiraiya's supposedly dead son.

**Well there you go the first chapter of my third fanfic hope you enjoy and please leave a like and review but no flames. I am however open to suggestions if anyone wants to suggest something. So until next time ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there how's it goin welcome back to another chapter of my Naruto Senju fic. Thanks for the reviews oh and before I forget to the one asshole who talked shit about me failing school I'm a sophomore dumbass and I make straight A's and B's in everything but grammer because I suck at it. Well I'm going to shut up now so on with the fic!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon Speech"

'Demon/Summon Thought'

Naruto had just woke up from the exciting events 5 days ago, and decided to get himself a bowl of cereal. A few years ago he discovered that his special chakra took the best out of anything he ate and made his body grow into the peak of fitness, which is why he now ate a lot more than just ramen. Instead of being half a foot shorter than everyone his age now he was half a foot taller at 5'7 he was the tallest out of his graduating class. After he got done eating he noticed it was past noon and heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he was face to face with a cat masked anbu with long purple hair.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama requests your immediate presence." "Ok just let me get dressed." She nodded and shunshined away as Naruto got dressed and made his way to the hokage tower.

Scene change

"Sensei where the hell is he?!" asked an average sized blonde woman with rather large…. Assets?

"I agree he should already be here." Said a giant of a man with long waist length spikey white hair in a ponytail.

"He'll be here just give him some time." "He better 'cause so help me kami if this is a ploy to get us to stay in the damn village I'm going to beat the living shit out of you sensei." Sarutobi gulped and was starting to wonder what exactly his summons had told the two loyal Sannin.

Flashback no Jutsu

_The sandaime was staring at the blood analysis in his hands with wide eyes. While he had suspected it, he didn't think that it was actually possible. Naruto was actually Naruto Senju the supposedly dead son of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin, as well as the sole heir to the Senju clan. He knew he had to tell them and somehow get them back into Konoha for Naruto's sake, so he summoned a pair of monkeys and told them to reverse summon themselves to the pair of Sannin and inform them of this new development._

_With Jiraiya_

_The Gama-sennin was just enjoying a luxurious view of the local hot spring of the town he was currently in when out of nowhere a small monkey popped up next to him." Your Jiraiya right?" "Yeah what's sensei need?" "Sarutobi-sama wants you to come back to Konoha immediately." "What why!?" the super pervert yelled in anger. "Yeah he thought you might be mad so he told me to tell you it's about your son." At that he froze. "What about him?" "He said to tell you that he's alive, well that's all so ja ne!" the primate said with a pop. The toad sage just stared at the spot where the simian had been before relizing what it said. "My son's alive." He whispered to himself. "MY SON IS ALIVE!" He yelled this time before racing off to Konoha as fast as he could._

_With Tsunade_

_Tsunade was currently getting drunk off her ass in a bar with her two young apprentices, Shizune and Kushina. Shizune was a rather short woman of about 25 years of age, with chin length black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a grey kimono and and holding a pig. Kushina on the other hand was a young girl of about 12 years of age with long waist length bright red hair and blue green eyes. She was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with short sleeves boots and gloves. She also had an Uzu hitai-ite wrapped around her right bicep, and a black ninja vest on._

"_Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't drink so much." Scolded Shizune while Kushina looked at the scene in mild humor._

"_Bah, if I want to drink then by kami I'm gonna drink!" growled the blonde, but then a monkey poofed onto the bar counter startling everyone nearby._

"_Ah Tsunade-hime, it's good to see you." It said in a calm voice._

"_Yeah yeah, cut to the chase already what's sensei want?" she asked rudely_

"_He has requested that you and Jiraiya-kun return to Konoha immediately." _

"_WHAT! Why the hell should we do that?!" she yelled aggressively her apprentices look worried that she might destroy something._

"_He thought you might say that, so he told me to tell you it's about your son." With that they all froze. Tsunade because the subject of her and her students because they knew it was a sore subject for their master._

"_What about him, he's dead." She said monotonousl._

"_Evidently not because he has a young genin with blonde hair, brown eyes, and your DNA, and before you ask how he knows for sure he did a blood test and it was a positive familial with you and Jiraiya. Well that's all so ja ne." the primate said before poofing away. Tsunade stared at the spot for a few minutes while her brain rebooted. When what she heard finally hit her she stood up and started walking out of the bar._

"_Girls pack your stuff, we're heading to Konoha."_

_**Flashback Kai**_

After thinking about what brought them back home they all turned to the window when they heard it being opened. The Sannin both held their breath. There in the window seal was a boy around 14 years old with unruly spikey blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He basically looked like a male Tsunade with Jiraiya's spikey hair.

"Hey jiji, what do you need?" he asked in a happy go lucky tone.

"Why is it no one ever uses the damn door?" growled the irritated old man.

"Because most ninja have an inborn hatred for doors." At this Tsunade started laughing while Jiraiya nodded proudly. Sighing Sarutobi said

"Naruto these two are here to meet you." Glancing curiously at them Naruto recognized them immediately.

"Ok, why do two of the Sannin want to meet me?" The aged hokage smiled.

"Well, do you remember when I asked for that blood sample?"

"Yeah what about it?" he asked before it dawned on him.

"You're kidding right?" Tsunade smiled, walked over and hugged him.

"No we're not, you're our son." Jiraiya joined in and Sarutobi smiled at the scene before naruto spoke up.

"So where were you guys all this time?" before either Sannin could respond Hiruzen answered. "It seems that the elders and Danzo lied to us about your death, but don't worry because I'll take care of them during the meeting I've called later today to announce your heritage and mokuton bloodline."

"Wait what?!" yelled Jiraiya while Tsunade looked shocked.

"Oh yeah did forget to tell you about that?" the newest Senju questioned.

"Yeah, you did, so when did this happen?" after Naruto and Hiruzen explained what happened earlier in the week the two Sannin parents beamed with pride and surprise that their son has already beaten a seasoned chunin, as well as learning that he was the former Kyuubi jinchūriki but that he has used his mokuton chakra to convert its chakra into his own reserves and still retained his perfect chakra control that he inherited from Tsunade. Jiraiya though was still curious about one thing.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei, who's his jonin sensei gonna be?" the others looked at him as well for they too were curious given Naruto's unique skill set.

"Well I was originally going to put him on Kakashi's team but seeing as how he has mokuton I've decided to give him an apprenticeship with Tenzo, seeing as he is the only one alive that can aid in his growth and development in that area." He got an understanding nod from both parents showing that they approved after which they explained to Naruto that Tenzo was an artificial mokuton user created by orochimaru. Needless to say he was disgusted with the Hebi Sannin.

"Well either way I'm planning on taking him on as my apprentice after he becomes a chunin." Stated the Gama-sennin.

"I figured as much but luckily Tenzo understood and has agreed to a split apprenticeship, he even agreed to let Tsunade-hime teach him some of her skills if she wants."

"Well of course I'm going to teach him, after I surgically remove my foot from Homaru, Koharu, and Danzo's ass respectively of course." The males sweatdropped at the threat to the elders.

"Well I think that's about it until the meeting so I think I'll let you three get to know each other better. I'll send for you when your needed." The old hokage said with three rapid nods as his answer before they left.

**Scene Change**

"So where do you live exactly?" Tsunade asked her new found son.

"Just around the corner." To say that she and Jiraiya were shocked would be an understatement, because what they saw had to be the shittiest apartment ever built. It had broken windows that were boarded up and duck taped shut, the door was held on by in a similar fashion and there was graffiti all over the wall saying things like 'demon', 'fox', and other bigoted name.

"YOU LIVE HERE?!" The Senju matriarch yelled in shock while Jiraiya just stared.

"Yeah this is the only place that would let me stay after the orphanage kicked me out." Now Tsunade was starting to lose her hate for the village as a whole and more or less redirecting it at the semi-retarded civillians and council, but most of it was directed at the elders for causing all of this. After Naruto invited them in they were in a state of wonder considering he had seal all over the place keeping the door in place and shut, keeping the draft from entering the window, providing power and water, ect.

"Dear Kami-sama, how did you do all of this?" Jiraiya asked amazed at the ingenuity and promise his son has shown in seals.

"What this? I learned how to do it while I studied fuinjutsu but never really used it until my asshole landlord cut everything off."

"Well I gotta say I'm impressed even if I hate the reason you had to do it." Praised Jiraiya. Meanwhile Tsunade was inspecting the fridge and pantries. She was surprised to see that there wasn't that much food just a few boxes of cereal some instant ramen and some steaks.

"Naru-chan where's all your food at?" despite being overjoyed that he finally had a family the new nickname annoyed him, but he sucked it up seeing as it meant that she was getting close to him.

"I don't eat much actual food, infact the only food I actually eat is the what I manage to steal from the vendors."

"Then what do you eat?" asked the now curious Senju mother. When he motioned to follow him they both did as Jiraiya was curious as to what he did for food as well if he didn't eat that much. He led them to his bedroom where he pushed in a hidden panel after which he pulled out a duffel bag and threw it onto the bed.

"What's in that?" Jiraiya asked while pointing at the bag.

"This is where I keep my gear." The younger blonde replied while opening to reveal its contents. Inside were about a dozen bottles of soldier pills because he never used them, around 30 bottles of food pills, and another 20 bottles of blood pills. There was also several sets of shuriken and kunai, but what worried his parents the most was that he had several bottles of sake and cartons of ciggerates.

"Naru-chan, you smoke?" asked the now worried Tsunade.

"Yeah a little, but nowhere near as much as I used to though I do still drink regularly." This eased them a little but they were still worried about him smoking and drinking at a young age.

"Well anyway like I was saying I don't eat that much after I got poisoned when I was 8 so since then I've pretty much lived off of food pills."

"So you're telling me you haven't had an actual home cooked meal in 6 years?" asked the now pissed Senju mother.

"Yeah except for the occasional Ichiraku ramen." Tsunade was about to go on a rant when she realized what he just said and got a sly smirk that scared Jiraiya shitless.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we." She said

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well first off get your stuff together because no son of mine is living in a shithole like this. Your living with me and the perv and my apprentices in the Senju compound and you're eating a meal tonight." At this Naruto beamed with happiness while Jiraiya was thanking Kami for being able to live under the same roof as Tsunade. Just then a bear masked anbu appeared and told them that their presence is required at the council meeting.

**Scene change**

"Hokage-sama why have you called this meeting?" questioned a civilian councilor woman by the name of Sakuno Haruno.

"Well first things first we have to wait for- speak of the devil." He said as the newest Konoha family shunshined into the meeting room.

"Why are Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama with that… thing?" screeched the same pink haired moron, only to be hit with two kage level killing intents.

"I suggest you keep you damn mouth shut before I suture it shut." Threatened the angry Senju mother.

"Well now that everyone is here let's get started, first things first ANBU ARREST THE ELDERS AND DANZO!" the aged fire shadow yelled as the elite ninja swooped down and detained said people.

"Hiruzen what is the meaning of this!?" demanded Koharu.

"You three are faceing charges of meddling in clan affairs, endangering a clan heir, misinforming your commanding, and mutiny." All three started sweating bullets and wondered how he found out about how they lied about Naruto's death.

"Hokage-sama may I ask as to whom this clan heir is?" questioned Shikaku who asked the same question many were wondering.

"Thank you for asking Shikaku, but first let me explain how this mess started. It started during the Kyuubi attack at which time not many knew but Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a baby." He said shocking the council.

"Are you saying there's a living Senju heir?" asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Yes I am Hiashi, but back to the story. Our dear elders here decided to try to put him under there thumb so they lied to myself and his parents about his death during the attack. And while it did work for many years that plan fell through earlier this week. I'm assuming that you all have heard of how Naruto-kun here defeated Mizuki and became a genin?" He got nods from them all because they had all heard it, after all it's not every day that a newly made genin that actually failed the academy defeated a seasoned chunin in one-on-one combat. Those most of the civilians had secretly wished he had died.

"Well then what you don't know is how he did it, Naruto-kun if you would please show them your special talent."

"Uh which one jiji?"

"The bloodline."

"Oh ok." And with that he went through a few handseals. "Mokuton: Lone Tree Nativity!" he yelled as a small cherrywood sapling grew up from the floor leaving the entire council room slack jawed at the realization that he was the son of Tsunade and Jiraiya, who were smirking at the scowls on the elders faces as they were led away.

"Hey jiji you gonna tell them the other thing too?"

"Yes I am." He said as the council's brains rebooted.

"What is this other thing you're talking about hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi.

"Well you see the seal Nawaki-kun used was designed to gradually convert the kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's own. However when Naruto awakened his mokuton abilities it evidently sped up the process and he absorbed the kyuubi in its entirety within a few years, and as a result he has gained some unique powers which I have determined to be new bloodlines." The idea of not only the mokuton being passed on but several other new bloodlines excited pretty much everyone in the room who looked to Naruto for a demonstration. So he activated his partial cloak over his right arm suprising everyone at the light green chakra that despite only covering his arm gave off a massive chakra signature.

"Yes it is quite amazing, unfortunately he can currently only cover a single limb at a time with it, it gives him the ability of using chakra arms. He also has an incredible healing factor that is actually greater than a jinchūriki's due to his mokuton chakra adding to the effect. Well seeing as how we've gotten everything out of the way I might as well finish this up, I hearby announce Naruto Senju as the heir of the Senju clan and Classify all knowledge of his bloodlines as an S rank secret until he is deemed powerful enough to defend himself by his parents and jonin sensei." Everybody agreed with the hokages decision and went home trying to find out ways to get a marriage arranged with their daughters and Naruto, not that Tsunade would ever let that happen.

**Scene change**

"I'm sooooooo boooorrrreeedddd!" whined Kushina. While everything happened today with Naruto and his family she and Shizune were at the Senju compound.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, besides if it's taking this long it must really be Tsunade-sama's son." Shizune told her young junior.

"Yeah I wonder what he's like, heh probably has Tsunade-samas temper, and god help us all if he's a perv like Jiraiya." It was at this point that Tsunade walked in.

"Hey hows your day been?" she asked in a cheery mood.

"Good, so I take it he's really alive?" Shizune asked carefully while Kushina listened.

"Yep and as it turns out he has a few special powers." The blonde said with a sly smirk.

"Like what?" asked a curious Kushina to which Tsunade explained everything that happened today as well as what Naruto and Sarutobi told her what happened earlier in the week.

"Wow." Was there their intelligent response. Just then everyone's favorite super pervert walked in.

"Hey where's Naru-chan?"

"He said he had something to do before he moved in over her-" at this time everyone heard a loud explosion and an even louder scream, so they ran outside ready for a fight, only to see a good part of the slums where naruto used to live covered in neon orange paint. While everyone just stared dumbfounded no one noticed the culprit stealthily approaching from behind.

"So do you guys think my asshole landlord noticed my present yet?" everyone turned around to see who said that, only to find that it was none other than Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him obviously impressed that he was stealthy enough to pull of something like that, while Shizune marveled at how much he looked like her master and Jiraiya. Kushina on the other hand had to fight to keep herself from drooling due to the fact that she could see his muscles, especially his six pack, through his tight shirt. It was then that Naruto noticed the two new faces.

"Hey names Naruto." He said extending his hand to the red head.

"Kushina." She said while fighting down a blush, oh she could already hear all the teasing from Shizune-neechan.

"Hi I'm Shizune nice to meet you Naruto, you wouldn't happen to be Tsunade-sama's son would you?" she said in a friendly tone.

"Yep that's me, wait Shizune..Shizune…Shizune…I know that name from somewhere." He tapped his chin as if in thought then snapped his fingers upon realizing where he heard her name before.

"Now I remember Kaa-chan said that you're her sourpuss apprentice while the red head was her fun one." Shizune was glaring daggers at her master while Kushina laughed at being the fun apprentice and continued to eye up Naruto. They got to know each other better and had dinner which for Naruto was the first one in 6 years. All in all it was a good day and the start of a great new life for our favorite blond, who was starting his shinobi career the next day.

**Well there you go chapter 2 I hope you like it and for that one guy in the reviews I agree completely I hate it when someone pairs Naruto with a woman who's like twice his age, hence why I made her 12, 2 years younger than Naruto. Also I have a plan for how he gets the rasengan, it's similar to how Minato invented it in cannon. Beyond that I plan on having him signing both the toad and slug contracts at some point and learning senjutsu. But the four piece da le resistance's would have to be the finished rasengan for all of elements which won't come around anytime soon, mastering his mokuton to the same point as Hashirama, master his chakra cloak, and finally inventing the Hiraishin which I plan to give to him as his ace during the chunin exams but keep in mind he will by no means have mastered it by then or be able to do it without the seals, but seeing as how cannon Naruto can complete the rasengan in a few hours with a few thousand clones while being a complete idiot I thik mine can invent and at least become adept in using over a month's time considering he's a freakin genius. Well that's all for now so please review, Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of my Naruto Senju fic. Now on with the story!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon Speech"

'Demon/Summon Thought'

This morning we find our favorite blond waking up in a comfy bed for the first time for as far as he can remember. Just then his mother who he only found out about the day before walked into his room.

"Morning Naru-chan, sleep good?"

"Yeah best sleep of my life." He said stretching.

"Hey Kaa-chan is anybody else home?"

"Well Shizune and Kushina are out getting reacquainted with the village since it's been years since they've been here and your pervert of a father is at your old apartment documenting all of your seals before he disables them."

"So what time is it?" aked the groggy wood user.

"About 9:30, why?"

"'Cause I've got to be at the academy at 10:00 to get my assigned to my sensei and I need to be there before that so I don't have to set next to any assholes." He said excitedly while his mother laughed.

"Yeah you don't want to be late for that and have to be near assholes, hey tell you what if you pass your genin test and piss off whatever asshole you're talking about I'll teach you one of my favorite techniques. I am well known for it after all."

"Alright, I guess I better pass then, see ya later Kaa-chan!" the newest Senju yelled as he jumped out the window to head for the academy.

"Well he sure uses windows like Jiraiya, but so help me Kami-sama if that damn perv try's to corrupt Naur-chan, I will show just how much pain the human body can handle before it shuts down." The pervert hating mother said with an evil grin. Meanwhile on the other side of the village said perv shivered in fear while picking out which of his books he would give to Naruto.

Scene change

Naruto had just walked into the academy and was still trying to get used to the looks he got on the way there. They weren't the usual glares, but were looks of respect instead, it felt foreign to him. He went ahead and sat down in his usual seat in the upper left corner to wait for everyone else. Pretty soon people started walking in. He quickly spotted his friends out of the crowd, first there was Shikamaru, the lazy ass genius, who was the only one here that actually knew what Naruto could do. Then there was Choji and Shino who were… unique in their own way. After them came Hinata and Yakumo, the only shinobi heiresses in the class, emphasis on shinobi. And finally came the asshole overlord himself, followed by his self-proclaimed beta, screeching holwer monkey, and 'heiress' of the Yamanaka clan.

"Naruto-baka what're you doing here?" the pink abomination screeched.

"Well obviously I passed." He stated in a smartass tone while showing the hitai-ite wrapped around his bicep.

"Yeah right you probably stole it." Accused Ino.

"Actually I took a retest and passed."

"Whatever Dobe." The emo king replied before sitting down followed by his posse. It was at this point that Iruka walked and gave his little speech before calling out teams.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inazuka." Queue screech of joy.

"Team 8 Shino Aburama, Hinata Hyuga, and Yakumo Kurama. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Queue cries of anger.

"Ha! I knew you didn't pass Dobe!" yelled the mutt when Naruto was the only one left.

"Kiba shut up and let me finish, Naruto Senju is to report to training ground 44 to meet his sensei and has no team because this is an apprenticeship."

"What there's no way the baka's a Senju!" Screeched the bitch.

"Well tell that to the blood report Sakura, because according to the report that the hokage himself confirmed, he's the son of Tsunade-sama **and** Jiraiya-sama." They all turned to look at him, only to see him jumping out the window to go see his sensei, leaving behind a fuming Uchiha.

'Why the hell does he get an apprenticeship, when I an Uchiha, do not?' he seethed.

**Scene change**

Naruto was currently searching for his sensei in the forest of death. He eventually spotted him and dropped down to see him.

"Hi are you Tenzo by chance?"

"Yes I am but please call me by my codename Yamato."

"Hai Yamato-sensei."

"Well first things first let's get to know each other a little better shall we?" he said while sitting down cross legged.

"My name is Yamato, my likes are training in my affinities and gardening. My dislikes are traitors and mad scientists. My hobbies include gardening, working on my bonsai tree, and training my mokuton to the best of my abilities. My dream is to continue serving Konoha as the ANBU commander eventually and to repay the Senju clan for my gift, regardless of how I obtained it." He said happily knowing full well he now has a chance to complete one of dreams.

"Ok my name's Naruto Senju, my likes include pranking, training, and my family. My dislikes include arrogant assholes, traitors and rapists. My hobbies are training and making new jutsu. My dream is to surpass the rest of my family and become hokage!" he stated rather confidently while Yamato just smiled at his new apprentice.

"Well first you've got to pass your test. Now normally you'd be given a test on teamwork, but seeing as how you're the only one on this squad I'll just fight you to test your skill level." Yamato said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ok let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he mimicked him and got into a stance that as it turned out was the Senju's Nature fist style. This didn't surprise Yamato though as he already knew about how Naruto stole scrolls from the Senju compound before his mokuton was discovered by the hokage.

Naruto charged his sensei and engaged him in a taijutsi battle. He aimed a kick to the head but it was quickly blocked. Yamato went in for a palm thrust, but Naruto jumped back while making hand signs.

"Suiton: Water spear no jutsu!" he yelled as several spears condensed out of the water in the atmosphere surprising Yamato, before he dodged them all and went through his own seals.

"Doton: Earth shaker no jutsu!" he exclaimed as the area started to shake when he slammed his hands down. Naruto despite being unstable managed to pull out a kunai and throw it at his sensei, who deflected it with his own. Unfortunately he noticed the explosive tag and went through some more handseals.

"Mokuton: Wood locking dome!" he said as a wooden dome formed around him. Meanwhile our blond protagonist went through some unexpected handsigns of his own.

"Katon: Fire blast no jutsu!" He yelled as he spat out a huge torrent of white hot flame which incinerated the wood dome and shocked Yamato. Taking advantage of his sensei's shock Naruto decided to pull out his current ace. Summoning 2 kage bushins, further surprising his sensei who realized he must have learned it from the Senju clan library, who went through a different set of handseals each. The original finished at the same time as his clones who each yelled out a different jutsu.

"Suiton: Water dragon jutsu!"

"Raiton: Electric murder!"

"Futon: Great breakthrough!"

When all three were done a massive, at least twice the noramal size, water dragon was formed out of the air with electricity pulsing through it, and wind pushing its speed to the max. As the massive dragon charged towards Yamato he did the only thing he could think of.

"Mokuton: Forest wall!" as soon as he said that a wall of trees twisted out of the ground which barely managed to hold back the electrified behemoth. When it finally dissipated Yamato looked over to Naruto and noticed him panting.

"I thought you had near endless amounts of chakra?" Yamato asked confused.

"I do, but only when I access my chakra cloak, otherwise I have high reserves but doing a lot of high level jutsu like I just did tires me out." Yamato nodded but was still curious.

"So why do you only have access to your full chakra with your cloak?"

"I don't really know but if I had to guess I would say that's its due to the fact that a big chunk of my chakra has bijuu like properties, which a human body can't handle raw without damaging itself. So to adapt my body has more or less sealed off a huge chunk of my chakra that has the bijuu properties which I would say is why I can only do parital activations right now, but if I work at it and develop a tolerance to it I could probably use the full cloak for a good amount of time. But if I learned senjutsu I could probably use it anyway by absorbing miniscule amounts of nature chakra to counteract the effects of the bijuu properties, while absorbing large amounts to enter a sage mode." To say Yamato was impressed would be an understatement considering Naruto just answered a question which he had no idea as to where to even begin to find the answer.

"Well I think that you've done enough for today, go on home while I report to the hokage."

"Ok sensei, see you later!" Naruto yelled excitedly especially since he knew what his mom was going to teach him.

**Scene change**

"Hey guys I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the door.

"Hey Naruto, so how'd your test go?" asked Kushina from the couch.

"Well I passed, and shocked Yamato sensei several times." This got everyone's attention, so Naruto recounted the test, including his explination on his chakra reserves, which made sense to everyone, who was impressed at the fact that he could do multiple high level Suiton jutsu from the air alone.

"Looks like you got the Nidaimes water affinity eh Naruto?" teased Kushina. The blonde was about to reply before he noticed that even though she still had her Uzu hitai-ite wrapped around her bicep like him, she had a new one with the Konoha symbol on it tied loosely around her neck.

"So you're a Konoha shinobi now huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah turns out they didn't have a team for me so they just stuck me on yours, the only reason I didn't have to take a test is because I've been Tsunade's apprentice for the past 4 years."

"Well congrats."

"Well Naru-chan, looks like I owe you that technique." Tsunade said rather proudly.

"Yes so when do I learn it?" asked a rather excited Naruto.

"After dinner, now come on let's eat." During dinner they all talked about their days and as it turned out Jiraiya was nearly beaten to death at the hot springs and Shizune was lost for most of the day, while Tsunade inspected the hospital she had taken over per Sarutobi's request since they were living in the village now. Kushina on the other hand set up a string of pranks rivaled only by Naruto's record. In other words nothing new. Now on to the training field!

"Ok Naru-chan here's what I'm gonna teach you." Tsunade then turned to the giant boulder next to them and punched it, shattering it to pieces.

"That was awesome!" Tsunade smiled at seeing her son happy, she and Jiraiya may have missed out on 12 years of his life, but they have every intention of making up for it.

"Ok here's what you do." She explained the secret behind her super strength to him. Turns out you had to pulse large amounts of chakra throughout your muscular system, and the more you pumped into it the stronger you got, but for people with monstrous natural strength like Tsunade and Naruto it enhanced it even further. So for the next few months Naruto worked on his new super strength till he got it near Tsunade's level. He and Kushina also discovered the horror of D rank missions, especially the one's involving cats. Over this time everyone grew closer as a family with Jiriaya having several beatings for trying to corrupt Naruto, who also learned several new jutsu for all of his affinities. After the Katon incident Yamato decided to test him and it turned out he had an affinity for all 5 elements and mokuton. They theorized that this was a result of absorbing the Kyuubi, because the demon was a Futon and Katon type demon. Jiraiya started teaching Naruto Fuinjutsu and Tsunade taught him medical ninjutsu, both of which he quickly advanced in to the point where he was an advanced sealing expert and the fourth best medic in the village after Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina. Speaking of her, Naruto and Kushina also grew rather close with each other, developing a crush on one another. Currently Naruto and Kushina had the day off, and Naruto was in the back yard testing out a jutsu he's been working on for the past 3 years. (A.N. cookie points to whoever guesses it.) Jiraiya walked by and became curious so he decided to ask about it.

"Hey Naruto, what's that jutsu you're doing?"

"Huh, oh hey ero Tou-san," Jiraiya got a tick mark at the name," I was just testing out this jutsu I've been working on for the past three years." Jiraiya was impressed and rather astounded at the fact that the jutsu took 3 years to make. It made him want to know what it was even more.

"So what's it doing?"

"Well it's easier to just show you." Naruto informed him before holding out his right palm. Then a swirling helix of green chakra appeared before it morphed into a vortex and started to form a spherical rotating ball shape about as large as his head. (A.N. it's the size of an Odama Rasengan because it always seemed too small to me so I'm messing around with the sizes a little bit) Naruto held it out to a marveled Jiraiya and said.

"I call it the Rasengan, when I showed it to jiji he classified it as an A class personal jutsu so I'm the only one who knows it or can teach it."

"What do you do with it." Asked an amazed Jiraiya.

"This." The blonde replied before slamming the technique into a nearby boulder, creating a large grinding mark where it hit.

"Wow that's impressive son."

"Well if you think that is why don't you look behind the boulder?" doing just that Jiraiya's jaw dropped. Behind the boulder everything, trees, rocks, the ground, everything was torn apart.

"You did all of that with that jutsu?"

"Yep wanna learn it?" now normally Jiraiya would jump at the chance to learn a technique such as this, but he was skeptical.

"Why would you teach it to me?"

"Well you ero or not you are my Tou-san and ever since you, Kaa-chan, Shizune-neechan, and Kushi-chan came into my life it's been unimaginably better. So I want to repay you guys somehow, figured I'd start here knowing that you specialize in ninjutsu and fuinjutsu." Jiraiya was proud of his son for creating such a jutsu, but was also happy about what he just said and the fact he was going to teach him said jutsu.

"Thanks son." Naruto smiled and replied.

"No prob Tou-son, but your buying all of the supplies for the training."

"Ok what do I need?"

"Go get some water balloons and rubber balls."

"Um ok." After he got back Naruto started explaining the process to him. Holding one of the water balloons he demonstrated the first step.

"Ok first step of three, control." He then circulated the water with his chakra until it eventually popped.

"You've gotta pop the balloon by swirling your chakra in all different directions." Informed Naruto.

"Ok but what was up with that helix thing when you did it if you're supposed to swirl the chakra?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh that, that's what happens when you add the explosive grinding property to it like I did earlier with the boulder. Right now I'm just teaching you the base technique which just grinds on a lesser scale, I'll teach you how to do that after you can make a Rasengan in both hands. Besides that it's incomplete as of now anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked a genuinely curious Jiraiya. The jutsu seemed powerful enough already to him.

"Well right now it's just pure chakra in the highest form of shape manipulation possible, I intend to add elemental affinities to it to create even more powerful techniques, I also want to make some more powerful sub-techniques that are based on the pure chakra version as well." Now Jiraiya was by no means a genius. He was a prodigy when it came to fuinjutsu and ninjutsu, but not a genius. Even so he could see the potential for this technique if nature manipulation were added. Getting out of his thoughts he continued to work on the jutsu while Naruto supervised. Little did either know that Tsunade was watching the father-son moment with a smile.

**Well there you go chapter 3 is done and next up is the mission to wave and possibly the start of the chunin exams. Anyway I hope you like my take on how Naruto got the Rasengan and how he taught it to Jiraiya like cannon Minato did. Also I gave him Tsunade's super strength because….. Do I really need a reason, I mean it's just so badass. Anyway prepare for some asshole bashing when Sasuke sees the Rasengan. Also next chapter Naruto starts contemplating the idea of the Hiraishin so yay! Well that's all so Ja ne!**


	4. Sorry

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry for not updating lately my computer got a virus on it and I had to have it reformmated I only got it back yesterday so I've been trying to fix everything back. luckily I still have all of my fanfiction files. on a brighter note I'm planning on rewriting this story at some point because after going over the next few chapters I have wrote I realized how shitty it was. But on an even brighter note have been bored a lot in school so I decided to right some of my other story Ideas by hand. In other words I'm going to upload several other stories as soon as I get them typed and change them around a little bit.

so until then Ja ne!


End file.
